Bittersweet Devotion
by faLLenteardrOps
Summary: Story now transfered to dorkifiedx's account. Please go check it out there, and give us both credit. ]


**Bittersweet Devotion**

_Act One: Shattered Expectations_

By: fallenteardrops & dorkified-x

Disclaimer: Neither I, nor dorkified-x own Inuyasha or it's characters.

A/N: Whoo, my first fic, and the ever-so talented dorkifiedx is helping out!! The only reason this is posted on my account, is because she has already too much on hers. Please don't give just me, or just her credit. We **BOTH **deserve credit, since the story is 50% mine, and 50% hers! Domo arigato!

Summary: AU, IK. Kagome Higurashi has been an admirer of the celebrity, Sesshomaru Takashi for as long as anyone can remember. She then enters a contest of which the winner gets to spend a month in his massive, superstar-mansion. Surprisingly, she wins! But, there's one problem.. It seems she didn't exactly read the prize card correctly.. Seeing as though she'd be spending a month in Sesshomaru's mansion, but with his brother, Inuyasha Takashi.

---

A 16-year old teenager by the name of Kagome Higurashi let out a long squeal. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!!" She squeaked, clutching the magazine to her heart dearly.

"What is it, Kag?" Her friend, Sango inquired, arching an eyebrow at the girl. "Oh, let me guess.." She rolled her eyes and looked at her pitifully.

"Sesshomaru." They both stated in unison, as Kagome began her fit of squeals and shrieks again. "Sango, there's a contest!"

"Oh, whoopee." Sango yawned, flipping through the pages in her manga book. How did she ever become friends with such a Sesshomaru-loving maniac?

"No, you don't understand! The winner gets to spend a MONTH with him in his mansion!! A MONTH, SANGO!"

"Yay," Sango cheered 'ecstatically.'

"I'm going to enter, and I'm going to win." Kagome remarked determinedly.

Sango put her manga down and stared pathetically at her. "Out of the thousands of people who are going to enter, you think you're gonna win? There's like, a one-in-a-million chance of that!"

"Some friend you are!" Kagome huffed, slamming her magazine down, tearing out the entry form. "Just you watch, Sango! I'm going to win!"

"Mm hmm, sure, whatever." Sango muttered, turning her attention back to her manga book, Alice 19th.

Kagome pouted and snatched the novel from her friend's hands. "I will!"

"Okay, fine, Kag! You _will_, now can I please have my book back?!"

Kagome smirked and stared at the book. Alice 19th, volume 3. "Sango, just to let you know.. Mayura places a spell onto Kyo so Alice can't confess her love to him. Then after she tries to run, he grabs her, and _kisses_ her." She spoiled, flipping to the last page to show Sango the scene.

Sango growled, as Kagome laughed insanely, grabbing her magazine, and fleeing from the enraged girl. "Kagome, you little crap head!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

---

"Did you get the mail yet?"

"Nope.. Hasn't arrived," Kagome sighed, staring out the window. "Really, I think they're doing this on purpose."

"Sure, Kagome. Yeah, they just decided to go against the law and keep your letter, and open it for themselves. Oh, and I'm sure 50-year old mailmen and women are _SO_ interested in meeting the prominent Sesshomaru Takashi." She sarcastically replied.

"Shut the --- up!" Kagome hissed, accidentally pressing the number #4 on the phone, making it seem like Kagome had just gotten "bleeped" out. Sango howled with laughter.

"Oh yeah? Well --- you, and your ---- obsession with that --- Sesshomaru! He's not even all that --- hot anyway, and I hope he --- dies!" She teased, pressing a number on her cell phone everytime a bad word came up. "That was fun!"

"Oh, crappage!!" Kagome yelled, making Sango pull the receiver away from her ear. "OH MY GOD, SANGO! THE MAIL'S HERE!!"

"Okay, well how about you--" She then realized she was talking to herself as the dial tone rung in her ear. She sighed, and flipped her cell phone closed. "I wonder.. did she really..?"

---

"I WON!!!!!" Kagome squealed, running down the halls of Sakurazawa High at top speed. "SANGO!!" She then spotted her best friend at her locker, and decided to just yell it out. "I WON THE CONTEST!!" Sango turned and her eyes turned wide, seeing as though she would probably be a flat pancake in about.. 4, 3, 2...

"OOMPH!" She cried as Kagome tackled herself right into her. "You damn lug of lard! Get off!!" She demanded playfully, shoving the poor girl to the ground. Sango panted heavily, clutching her heart. "You need to do more cardio!"

"I won!!" Kagome repeated, completely ignoring Sango's remark. "It says right here: Congratulations, Ms. Higurashi Kagome, you are the winner of the Takashi contest, hosted by Itazura na Kiss! A limo will be sent with Mr. Takashi today at 4:45 PM to pick you up at your stated destination. Please, be courteous and of course, enjoy your one-month stay. Domo arigato, madam."

Sango's eyes widened as she snatched the card from Kagome. "Y-You **ACTUALLY** won?!" She arched an eyebrow and turned to her ecstatic friend. "What'd you do? Rig the entries?"

"No!" Kagome huffed. "I just entered! Why can't you be happy for me?!"

Sango shook her head and burst with laughter. "Aww, Kags! Of course I'm happy for you!! It's just.. a little hard to believe is all." She bit her lip and noogied her best friend. "I'm so jealous! Bring me back a portion of fame!"

"Oh, shuttup!" Kagome laughed, trying to wrench herself from Sango's grasp. "I really hope Sesshomaru-kun will like me."

---

Kagome stood eagerly at the front of her house, with a backpack and a large roller suitcase. The form had said to pack belongings for a one-month trip.. So she did so. Time: 4:40 PM. Really, Kagome was more nervous than anxious, and negative thoughts kept running through her mind. Thoughts like, what if Sesshomaru didn't like her? Or what if he saw her as a nuisance? Her thoughts were then interrupted as a long black limo in front of her let out a loud honk. Suddenly, a short man.. a **REALLY **short man came out of the limo and bowed. "I presume you are Ms. Higurashi?"

She meekly nodded and looked down at him. He must have been barely hitting 3'6. Not to be mean, but he was **SMALL**. "Please follow me, Ms. Higurashi.. Mr. Takashi is waiting in the car."

"H-He's here?! Right in that very car, is **_him_**???" She blurted out, as the driver took her suitcase and backpack.

"Yes, dear. Did it not state in that on your prize card?"

Dumbly, she looked down at the card. **Congratulations, Ms. Higurashi Kagome, you are the winner of the Takashi contest, hosted by Itazura na Kiss Co! A limo will be sent with Mr. Takashi today at ****4:45 PM**** to pick you up at your stated destination. Please, be courteous and of course, enjoy your one-month stay. Domo arigato, madam.**

Good one, Kagome. She was acting totally "fan-girl" and didn't know if she would be able to maintain her emotions when that door opened.

"Yo, Myouga! Is that Kagome girl ready yet?! I'm tired of this stinkin' limo and I wanna get home!"

Now, she was really bewildered. Sure, she hadn't heard Sesshomaru's voice very often, for she only heard it during TV interviews and whatnot.. But for sure, she knew, that the voice that emerged from the limo, was most certainly NOT Sesshomaru Takashi's.

"Is.. umm, Sesshomaru-sama in there?" Kagome asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Sesshomaru? Why, my dearest, no! The 'Mr. Takashi' who was sent to pick you up is not Sesshomaru Takashi, but," He opened the door, and revealed a silver haired golden eyed celebrity she didn't expect to see. "Inuyasha Takashi."

Her eyes widened. Something she didn't expect was to be greeted by her idol's _BROTHER_. She would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed, because sure as hell, she was.

"You ready yet?" Inuyasha grumbled, as he stepped out of the large limousine, pulling out a card. "My name's Inuyasha Takashi. I'm thrilled to meet you, contest winner, name: Higurashi Kagome. Spending the next four weeks with you is surely to be lots of fun, and I look forward to it. Shake contestant's hand, and smile brightly."

Kagome arched an eyebrow at the celebrity as he held out his hand. "Shake it, wench. I'm just doing as the stupid lady said to do."

"If you don't mind me asking, where's Sesshomaru-sama? Is he not the one who's supposed to be here? I mean, I entered--"

"A contest in which you get to spend 4-weeks with me, I know." He butted in gruffly.

"No, not _you_." She said, looking down at the card. "_Sesshomaru_, your brother."

"You stupid girl.." He muttered, angrily glaring at her. "Sorry to say, but you must've read the entry form wrong. It clearly stated, 'The prize is a month living in the luxurious life-style of Inuyasha Takashi! Score even higher by meeting the famous sibling, Sesshomaru Takashi!' It said you can **MEET** Sesshomaru.. It said nothing about **SPENDING** time with him."

Her face faulted and her mouth dropped. How great for her! She barely even knew this Inuyasha. Sure, she had heard of him throughout the news and sometimes saw his face in the tabloids, but other than that, she knew nothing about him.

"Look, you can go back to your house and not get in here, it would be completely fine with me. I really don't care. It's up to you."

Kagome leaned her head back and stared up at the sky. Choice 1) Get in the limousine, spend 4-weeks with a complete unknown celebrity, and at least **MEET** Sesshomaru. Choice 2) Go back inside and waste the opportunity of a lifetime. It was obvious what her answer was.

She nodded her head as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He shoved her into the limo and shut the door. Poor Kagome.. It was going to be a _long_ four weeks..

---

Next chapter goes up if we get reviews, yeah? **YEAH!** So go ahead and review, dammit! Domo arigato!! --_fallenteardrops & dorkified-x_


End file.
